


Camp of Aces

by krazy_kat



Category: GOT7, Multi-Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A lot of other groups will be mentioned but BTS and Got7 are main, Gen, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, My mind has been itching at me to write this so here we goo, No Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazy_kat/pseuds/krazy_kat
Summary: An AU set 100 years into the future, the boys find their entire way of living and life a lie after a string of murders. Through acts of betrayal, trust, and deception, they have to find whoever is picking them off one by one before they become the last ones standing.*Sorry, I suck at summaries. The story is much more complex and involves powers, and an entirely different Kpop-Rick Riordan crossover. Please give it a try.*
Kudos: 2





	Camp of Aces

Every 10 years, children disappeared from all over the country. From the high end Urbans to the lower end Rurals, no child from the ages of 10 to 12 were spared. The more shocking thing, however, was that this never raised any alarm bells. Hundreds of children disappearing... like they had never been there.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It was on one dreadry afternoon that Hoseok watched 2 huge black cars turn into their street. It had been a slow, long, and sweltry day. Unlike other kids, he had never enjoyed the long summer vacations that came with being in school. He preferred the hustle and bustle, the endless stream of activities to perfect, the chatter of friends. Not the silent tombstone that was his house. His older sister shut away in her room and his parents never around for any soccer games.

He sucks on a Sourpatch and winces at the rough texture of it over his poor, briused too-much-Sourpatch-sucked tongue. Taking out the stand for his bike, he watches as the cars amble closer and closer until it stop 2 houses away. For some reason, this reminds him of a tiger in the grass, watching and waiting for the deer to make a move so that it can pounce. The windows are heavily tinted, but he still feels eyes on him and a shiver runs down his spine. Turning around, he flees back inside the house and shuts the door. Rushing over to the living room window, he peeks through the shades, and watches as two large burly men in suits exit the vehicle. As they move up the driveway of No. 49 - _Youngjae's house,_ a random thought pops into his head - he stares as one of them look his way and-

"What are you doing?"

"AAH-skdfn," Hoseok falls onto his butt from the ledge of the window. He glares up at his sister through his bangs, and she smiles evilly at him. She moves into the kitchen and takes out a glass as he slowly stands up and rubs at his bruised arse.

"Spies need to know all about everything, ya know, if they don't it is game over."

"Riiiight, it doesn't have anything to do with the gossipy old grandma next door who is spoiling you with sweets to know about the whereabouts of our neighbors, I presume?"

"Noooo, also please don't tell Mom. Please. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" He gulps. Famous last words. She smirks at him, moves closer, and holds out her hand. "One Snicker bar every week for the rest of your life, ha".

"What?!!!? No way." "Fine, month." "NO." "Oh MoOoOM," She grins as she moves toward the staircase. "Wait fine I-" Hoseok throws out a hand right as the doorbell rings. She raises an eyebrow at him and moves towards the door. A low, sinking feeling coils in his gut. "Don't open it." he whispers. "Hmmm?" She asks as she opens the door.

The next few seconds? minutes? he doesn't know the concept of time anymore. The men that he had seen outside push through the door. "Hey, what-" his sister starts as suddenly one of them hold a hand up to her face and she freezes. "Get the boy." One of them grunts to the other. The one that has his hand held out raises the other one and points it towards the staircase and Hoseok watches in horror as his Mom and Dad walk down in jerky stilted steps with a blank expression on their faces.

The other one turns towards him. _MOVE!_ his mind is screaming at him. He tries to send signals to his legs but they are frozen, in terror or some external force, he doesn't know. The man scoops him up in one hand and whispers target acquired under his breath. _who me? why is he talking to thin air,_ he thinks with surprising clarity. Like a switch, he starts squirming and kicking. He opens his mouth to bite down but another hand reaches up and covers his mouth.

"Initiate the wipe." Suit 1 that's holding him tells to the other. Suit 2 nods, clenches his fingers and unclenches them. The boy watches in terrified awe as a soft blue light emits from them and settles over his family. Their eyes fall closed and they crumple to the ground.

"MOOM, DAAAD!" He screams. Suit 2 turns towards him and the same blue light falls over him. At first, he doesn't feel anything. And then a tiny worm-like thought splices into his head. He tries shaking the weird feeling away but it nags and just goes deeper. Forget...forget...forget... It whispers. _I won't ever. I know who you are, and I won't ever,_ He thinks viciously.

"What's taking so long?" Suit 1 barks. Distantly, he hears Suit 2 say "He's surprisingly strong. I think we'll need to do the wipe back at camp. Only want to make sure he forgets everything"

_Everything?_ Hoseok suddenly understands what he has to do. He falls limp in his captors hands and closes his eyes. Slowly, in his mind, he ravels up everything he knows about his family and imagines a closet opening up, pushes the memories inside and closes the door. To the intruding worm-thought he sends back forgotten...forgotten...forgotten... and watches in silent satisfaction as it fades out of his mind and disappears.

"Good, it's done, let's go. The boy is the last one here. The others families should be up and moving on by now. All the boys have new beginnings in the van."

_New beginnings? What's going on. I won't ever forget_ He promises to himself over and over again. He feels Suit 1 start moving and the heat of the afternoon settle on him as they go outside, then the cool chill of a vehicle again. Something sharp jabs into his neck and he starts feeling drowsy.

_I won't forget...I won't forget..._ He repeats as he's taken far, far away.


End file.
